


Teach The Teacher

by alliekaaay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Cas, FightForDominace, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn, Praying to Castiel, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Teaching, dom!Dean, prayer kink, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekaaay/pseuds/alliekaaay
Summary: Castiel needs help communicating with women. Dean happens to be an expert. With Dean's help, Cas is going to be an expert. That is until the teacher needs to learn a few things. WARNINGS: Destiel. Light BDSM. SUB/DOM. Rated M for obvious reasons. This is a story I had finished on FanFiction, but for some reason, I never posted it on here! Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

"Just go talk to her, Cas." Dean took a swig of his beer and lifted his chin in the direction of a blond girl sitting at the bar alone.

"What would I say, Dean?" Castiel looked down at his beer nervously.

Dean smiled and looked Cas in the eye, "You just ask if she's here alone, and if you can sit with her."

Castiel nodded, "Alright." He took a large drink from his beer and stood. He exhaled loudly and walked over to the girl.

Dean watched from his table, he finished his beer and motioned at a waitress for another one. He looked back over at Cas, who was walking back to the table.

He sat down and looked at Dean, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Well? What'd she say?" Dean asked. He grabbed the beer from the waitress and nodded his head at her.

"She laughed at me."

"What do you mean, she laughed at you?" Dean looked over at the girl. Probably a bitch anyway.

"I asked her if she was here alone, she said yes. Then I asked if I could sit with her, and she laughed. She said I was old enough to be her dad. Technically, I'm old enough to be her great great great-"

"I get it, Cas." Dean took another long drink and glanced around the bar for another girl. He spotted a brunette in a short skirt and a tank top that was way too small. He turned and looked at Cas, "What about that one, by the pool table?"

Castiel glanced over and shook his head, "I'd like to return to the hotel, Dean."

Dean sighed, "Fine, but you gotta get laid eventually." He finished his beer, and stood.

"I have an idea." Castiel turned to Dean once they were in the parking lot.

"What's that?" Dean said as he almost ran into Cas.

"Teach me." Castiels' eyes lit up.

"Teach you? Teach you what?" Dean squinted his eyes at Cas.

Cas smiled slightly, "You can teach me how to speak to women, flirt, and how to engage in sexual activity."

Dean's eyes widened, "Woah, slow down buddy. One step at a time. I'll teach you how to talk and flirt. As far as the sex goes, you'll have to Google that." He began to walk towards the impala.

"What is a Goggle?" Castiel looked at Dean as he walked away, and began to walk towards the vehicle.

He climbed into the passenger seat, and Dean started the car. The music blared loudly, both him and Dean reached to turn it down. Their fingers brushed, Dean pulled his hand away quickly and cleared his throat. Castiel looked over at him curiously, Why did he pull away? Did I hurt him?

Dean put the car in reverse, trying to think about anything than that electric jolt. He always felt it when he touched Cas, it didn't matter how little contact it was. Any contact would cause it. He began driving down the road wondering if Cas felt it to, No. No way, it doesn't matter anyway. He risked a glance over at Castiel, he immediately regretted it. Cas was staring, hard.

He looked back at the road, "Cas. Why are you staring at me?"

"You seem troubled." Castiel squinted harder, as if trying to read Deans' expression.

"Yeah, well I'm not. Now, stop staring." Dean tried to make his voice authoritative, it worked. Cas looked away and Dean let out a small breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"That is what I'd like to learn, Dean."

Dean looked over at the angel, "What are you talking about?"

"Your voice, how you hold yourself, it's very confident. Dominant." Cas said, looking out the windshield.

Dean didn't know what to say, he just nodded. Cas seemed content with that answer. How are you going to show him this lifestyle? He's a freakin angel. You cannot ruin an angel. He pushed the thoughts away and parked in the hotel parking lot.

They walked in silence into the room. Sam glanced up at both of them. "So, no luck then Cas?"

Cas shook his head at Sam, "No luck, but Dean said-"

"That he will have better luck next time." Dean cut him off. Sam didn't know about Dean's other interests. Cas looked over at him confused. "Cas, a minute?"

Cas followed him outside.

"You cannot tell Sam about what I'll be teaching you, he doesn't know..."

Cas looked at him in the eye, "Okay, Dean. I understand."

"Good." Dean walked back into the room and smiled at Sam's confused look.

Castiel walked in behind him, "Sam, any luck on finding our next case?"

"Actually yeah, I did find something. It's not too big though..."

Dean stopped listening, thankful that Cas changed the subject. He walked into the bathroom and turned the sink on. He let the cold water fill his cupped hands and splashed his face.

You can't show those things to an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure you don't need backup on this, Sammy?" Dean looked at Sam, concerned.

"Dean, I'll be fine. It's just a lone werewolf." Sam zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Besides, you have to teach Cas how to get laid."

Dean gave him a half smile and followed him to the door, "Well, call if you need me."

Sam nodded and climbed into the drivers side of the car he stole, "Will do, Dean. Have fun."

Dean nodded and waved, he closed the door and locked it. He turned around and Cas was standing right in front of him, too close.

"He will be okay, Dean." Cas gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, you're the one we gotta worry bout. Let's get suited up, lesson one." Dean put his hand on Cas shoulder and walked around him.

An hour later, both men were dressed. Dean finished doing his hair and looked at Cas through the reflection of the mirror. He was trying to tie his tie, Dean smiled and turned around.

"C'mere, Cas."

Cas walked over to Dean and let out a huff, "This thing is complicated."

Dean tied it in record time and reached onto the counter, he grabbed his hair gel and squeezed some onto his palm. He rubbed his hands together, and pushed them through Cas' hair. Cas closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly. Dean looked at the parted lips in front of him and swallowed. He turned his attention back to the hair, but when he looked up, Cas was staring at him.

"All done." Dean smiled at Cas, who returned his smile and looked in the mirror.

"Thank you, Dean."

"Okay, first lesson." Dean rubbed his hands under the sink water to remove the gel. "You have to radiate confidence. You walk into a room and you keep your head held high, don't make eye contact with anyone you don't want to talk to."

Cas nodded, "I understand."

Dean patted Cas on the back, "Let's get to it."

Twenty minutes later they pulled into a parking lot of a bar, a different one from the night before. Cas took a deep breath.

"Okay, Cas. I'm going to go first. I'll walk in and get a table, then you walk in and find me. Remember, confidence."

Cas nodded and watched Dean get out of the Impala, he sighed as Dean disappeared into the bar.

"Confidence." He whispered and opened his door.

He opened the door of the bar with his head held high, he walked in, not looking at anyone. He could feel all the eyes on him, all the women. He spotted Dean and began making his way over to him.

Dean took a sharp breath when he saw Cas walk like that. He watched Cas stare into him. It made him feel something he didn't quite understand. He cleared his throat and looked around at all the women looking at Cas, that made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. As Cas approached, Dean watched as his left eyebrow raised. He was now standing in front of Dean, looking down at him. Dean couldn't help but stare up at him, his mouth slightly open. He tried to even his breathing.

Cas sat down across from Dean, "Did I do okay?"

"Y-Yeah, Cas." Dean was still trying to clear his mind of all the things he was just thinking.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Cas looked at him, concern etched on his face.

"Of course. Okay, lesson two. Intimidation. Girls love a guy who can be intimidating, but not in a scary way." Cas looked over at Dean, obviously confused. Dean sighed, "Just watch."

Dean stood and found a girl with her back leaning against the wall, he did his confident strut over to her. She looked up at him and her eyes widened when he put his right hand beside her face, towering over her. She smiled and Cas could immediately understand what Dean was talking about.

Watching Dean work his magic like that made Cas feel proud that he had Dean as his teacher. It also made him feel, what was the word, jealous. Seeing Dean that close to that girl made him uncomfortable, to the point he wanted to go grab him. He didn't though, he stayed seated until Dean came back. Dean smiled, "Got her number, and her hotel room number."

Cas smiled at Dean, but didn't say anything. He waived down the waitress and ordered two beers.

"Go ahead, Cas. Try it out." Dean took the beers from the waitress and motioned to a blonde at a table.

Cas stood and walked confidently over to her, he sat down with no hesitation and leaned in. Dean watched them talk, feeling the unfamiliar jealousy rising in his chest. He took a long drink of his beer and tried to think about anything else. Cas returned shortly with a small piece of paper with the girls phone number on it.

"Good job, Cas. How about we head back to the hotel? There are a few more things I'd like to show you."

They finished their beers and headed to hotel. Once they got into the room Cas began undoing his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt. Dean watched him intently, narrowing his eyes.

He's mine.

Dean shook his head at the thought. Cas could never be his. He wasn't gay, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Dean filled his glass with whiskey and turned to Cas, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He walked over to him, standing in front of Cas, too close. Cas looked up at him, eyes large and he seemed mesmerized.

"Wanna drink?" Dean smirked, knowing what he was doing to him.

Cas nodded, not breaking eye contact. Dean turned to make him a drink, but when he turned Cas was standing there. He placed a hand on Dean's chest and gently pushed him, so now Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'll get it." His voice sent chills down Dean's spine. He was surprised, slightly irritated, but fuck that was hot. He watched Cas pour a drink, noticing how square and strong his shoulders were. He swallowed and remembered that he was the teacher. He stood and made his way to the table Cas was standing at, reaching to pour himself another shot. Before he could grab the bottle, Cas turned and stared at Dean. Not just stared, his eyes glowed with confidence and dominance. Dean took a step back, Cas refilled his glass for him.

Dean began to walk away, Cas stopped him. "What do you say?"

Dean looked at him, the look Cas was giving him making him weak in the knees. "Thank you."

Cas smiled and lifted his brow, "You're welcome."

"You're getting pretty good at this, Cas." Dean sat back down on the bed.

"I enjoy it. I'd like to learn more." Cas turned and looked at Dean intently.

"What would you like to know?" Dean's voice almost cracked under the look Cas was giving him. He looked down at his glass instead.

When Cas didn't respond Dean looked up, and straight into blue eyes. Cas' face was right in front of him. Dean could feel the angels light breathing, he sucked in a breath and held it. Cas leaned in and placed his lips carefully on Dean's.

Dean didn't pull away, but he didn't kiss back either. He froze.

Cas pulled back, "Are you alright?"

Dean blinked a few times, "Yeah, yeah. I just... wasn't expecting that." He didn't know what to think. He wasn't gay, or maybe he was... He did enjoy it. He looked back up at Cas.

"Would you like to try again?" Cas asked gently.

Dean thought about it, then slowly nodded.

Cas grabbed Dean's hands and stood him up. He let go of one hand and put it on the back of Dean's neck, pulling the hunter to him. Their lips met, and this time Dean went for it.

They moved their lips together perfectly, like they'd done it before. Dean's veins had fire going through them, his chest heaved and his eyes shut. Cas's hands explored Dean's chest and stomach, before wrapping around him scratching from Dean's shoulder blades down to his hips. Dean moaned into the kiss.

After what felt like forever they broke apart. Both of them were out of breath. Cas pushed Dean back on to the bed, a little rough. It took Dean by surprise.

Cas crawled up the bed and straddled Dean, "By the way, Dean. I heard you. You weren't thinking, you were praying." Cas began kissing down Dean's neck, licking lightly along his jaw.

"What are you talking about?" Dean's eyes were closed, lost in the feeling of having Cas on top of him. He loved it.

"When you said I was yours." Cas whispered in Dean's ear, before he gently bit down on his earlobe.

Dean let out a small moan, remembering the thought he'd had.

"I want to be, Dean. I want to be yours. I want you to be mine." Cas said the sentences choppy and between kisses on Dean's chest.

Dean laid there, pleasure coursing through him like a wildfire. Cas still had so much to learn, and Dean felt that there would a struggle for dominance once it got to that point. Fuck it.

He lifted Cas's chin and kissed him roughly.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke with a start, looking around the room in search of Cas. He found him sitting in a chair watching some show on TV. He let the memories of last night flood his head. Okay, I made out with Cas... I'm not gay. Maybe I am. No. It's Cas, he's different. It's just Cas. I wouldn't go out and make out with any dude on the street. Just Cas.

Cas glanced behind his shoulder at Dean, who looked deep in thought. He stood slowly, "Good morning, Dean." He offered a small smile which Dean returned after a minute.

"Heya, Cas. What're you watching?" Dean rolled over and off of the bed. He walked into the bathroom before Cas could tell him the answer. Get it together. This is fine. It's just Cas. He washed his face and patted it dry with the only towel that hung in his hotel room. He pulled the towel down his face and almost jumped when he saw Castiel standing behind him in the mirror.

"Damn it, Cas! You can't creep up on people like that!" He turned around and swallowed as quietly as he could. Their faces just inches apart, Dean could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

Castiel just examined him with his cocked to the side. "What am I learning today?"

Dean let out a small exhale, "I figure you could learn a thing or two about foreplay."

Cas took a step back to allow Dean out of the bathroom, "Foreplay?"

"Yeah, it's the before sex stuff." Dean tried to sound casual, didn't really work though.

"So, we will bring a woman back here?" Cas pulled his eyebrows together. "If I can be honest, Dean. I'd rather learn these things with you first. I don't want some random woman being objectified while you do things to her, and I take notes."

Dean thought about it for a minute, "Yeah, alright. But nothing too hands on."

Cas simply nodded, he knew Dean would change his mind in the heat of the moment. He smiled to himself. His plan to have Dean to himself tonight worked.

"Alright, if we're gonna do this... I'm going to need some liquid courage. I'm runnin to the liquor store, need anything?" Dean asked slipping his boots on.

Cas shook his head, "No. I will wait here."

"Sounds good. Be back in a minute." He grabbed the keys to Baby and left the room. He fished in his pocket for his phone and pushed call on Sam's name.

He answered in two rings. "Hey Dean."

"Hey, how's it going?" Dean asked putting the car in reverse.

"It's good. I just finished that vamp and picked up on another case not too far from here. I should be back in about a week."

"You going to okay by yourself?" Dean asked, his nerves on edge.

"I'll be fine. How's teaching Cas going?"

Dean could hear the sarcasm and humor in Sam's voice.

"It's going. Listen, if you need backup, just call."

"Alright, bye Dean."

Dean clicked the end button and pulled into a parking spot at the liquor store. Whiskey should do the trick.

Ten minutes later he was back at the hotel. He turned the key in the door handle and pushed it open, Cas stood there. He immediately helped Dean with the bags.

"How much liquid courage do you need?" He asked, looking at the bags, then at Dean.

"There was a sale." Dean said defensively, shrugging.

Cas smiled, of course there was a sale.

Dean poured himself a drink and downed it, immediately pouring another one. He walked over to Cas and stood in front of where he was sitting. Castiel looked up at him, his mouth opened slightly and Dean could see him inhale. Dean put his hand on the back of Castiel's neck and leaned down keeping his face about an inch from Cas. "What do you want me to do, Cas?" He whispered against Castiel's lips.

Cas shuddered, and leaned in. Dean immediately backed up, smirking. "Oh no, not yet. I want you to really want it."

Cas let out a frustrated sigh and stood. Even though Dean was taller, Cas was more intimidating. He gave Dean a look that would send anyone over the edge. Dean let out a gasp and sat on the edge of the bed, his heart racing.

Cas stood in front of him and let his left eyebrow arch, "You were saying?"

Dean loved how he felt under the angel's stare, he felt the urge to drop to his knees and do whatever Cas told him to. He resisted, of course.

"On your knees, Dean."

Dean looked up in surprise. Maybe I'm not thinking. Maybe I'm praying.

He used that to his advantage. He prayed to Cas in his head, telling him what to do. He slid off the bed and fell to his knees, looking up at the angel.

"What now, Cas?" He didn't recognize his own voice, it was musky and wanting.

Pull out your dick, tell me to put it in my mouth, he silently prayed.

Cas sucked in a shallow breath, watching and hearing Dean pray to him.

He slowly unzipped his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. He felt free with Dean, he felt no shame.

He smirked, "Put it in your mouth, Dean."

Cas's voice made Dean crazy, feeling his own cock jump to the sound of it. He reached out for Cas, but Cas backed up.

"Your mouth, not your hand." Cas sounded confident, rough.

Dean's mouth began to water. He crawled forward slightly, taking the head of Cas into his mouth.

Cas let out a strong sigh, "Oh, Dean." His words sounded like he was praising.

Dean began moving faster, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm around Cas. He moaned every time Cas said his name, making him work harder. He began to feel the angel tense beneath him. Come in my mouth, Castiel. Dean prayed silently, hoping Cas could hear it. Cas looked at him in total awe, "Anything for you." He released himself into Dean's mouth, shouting his name incoherently over and over. Dean swallowed every drop, his eyes closing in the pleasure of just getting Cas off.

Dean let Cas fall out of his mouth, his breathing ragged and sharp. Cas lifted him onto the bed, showing how strong and in charge he was. He pulled Dean's jeans around his ankles and took Dean into his mouth. He mocked, to the best of his ability, the things Dean was doing to him.

"Oh, fuck, Cas." Dean groaned and pushed his head further into the pillows, gripping the sheets. Faster, Cas. Please. He let the prayer go, he'd meant to say it, but he knew Cas would hear it.

Cas picked up the speed, holding Dean's stomach down so he wouldn't buck off the bed too high.

Dean felt the familiar build up and let it go. Cas accepted it and swallowed, like Dean did. He looked up, eyes foggy and heavy.

"Come here, Cas."


	5. Chapter 5

Cas crawled up the bed towards Dean, not breaking eye contact. Deans' mouth went dry as he watched the angel crawl to him. Cas laid down on his back next to Dean.

Dean sat up and straddled the angel, reaching into his bag that was on the bed and grabbed some dark green rope. He unraveled the rope and began tying Cas wrists to the headboard.

Cas watched, Dean was engrossed in the job. "What is the purpose of this?"

Dean let out a chuckle, "Several things. One, you'd look amazing tied up. Two, you lose the ability to use your hands. Meaning, you can't touch me. And third, by losing sense of sight and use of your hands, it'll make you feel more. You'll be more aware."

"You know I can get out of this easily."

"That's cheating, Cas. Just resist the urge as much as possible." Dean rolled his eyes.

He finished the complicated knots and looked at his handiwork. He got off of the bed and admired Cas. His hair ruffled, his bare chest and stomach, the way his jeans hung low on his hips. Dean had never seen something so... beautiful.

Did I just think Cas is beautiful? I've gotta stop watching those stupid chick flicks.

He reached back into the bag and grabbed one of the many ties he uses as an FBI agent. He crawled back onto the bed and tied it around Castiels eyes.

"How is that? Are you comfortable?" Dean did his checks to make sure Cas still had circulation in each finger. Safety first.

Cas began breathing a little heavier and nodded.

"You have to use your words, Cas." Dean was very thorough, especially when it involved tying someone up and taking away their sense of vision.

"Yes, Dean. I'm fine." Cas' voice was low, husky.

Dean smiled, "Good Angel." Angel, really?

Cas smiled and wiggled around a bit, Dean's voice sending chills through him.

Dean climbed on top of Cas again, running his fingertips down the angel's rib cage. He felt Cas shudder underneath him, he leaned in and put his lips on Cas'. Starting slow, their lips moved gracefully. Dean licked the other man's lower lip, Cas immediately allowed entrance. Dean explored his mouth with his tongue, the kiss getting progressively sloppier and deeper.

Cas moaned into the kiss, grinding upwards into Dean. He was immediately hard again. Dean groaned and pulled away.

Cas was shocked by the loss of touch, but moaned when he felt Dean's lips move to his jaw. He was breathing hard and relishing in the feeling of having Dean on top of him.

Dean moved down to Castiels' throat, leaving small hickeys as he moved down to his chest. He stopped right above Cas' left nipple. He let Cas wiggle for a moment, then he leaned down and took the nipple in his mouth, gently biting down.

The angel bucked his hips upwards and pushed his head further into the pillows. He groaned loudly and Dean released him.

Dean left a trail of kisses down the angels' stomach, when he reached the waistband of his jeans, he stopped. He let his tongue run across Cas' skin, hip to hip.

Cas groaned, pulling at the restraints. He wanted to see Dean so badly, but he resisted the urge to break free.

Dean gently tugged on the button on the angels jeans, then the zipper. He pulled them down slowly, admiring every inch of Castiel. He pulled the white boxers down just as slowly. His mouth began to water at the sight of him.

He began leaving small kisses from Cas' ankle, slowly up his thigh. He was careful not to touch Cas yet, the angel was shivering under his touch. It made him feel incredible, powerful. He was the one making Castiel feel this, he was the one giving this amazing creature pleasure.

He started on the other side, but instead of stopping at his thigh, Dean took Cas into his mouth. Cas practically jumped off of the bed. Every light bulb in the room exploded, the restraints were destroyed, but Cas didn't move. He kept his hands where they were tied, and forced himself to pretend they were still tied.

Dean began a steady rhythm, relentlessly working his way up and down. Every time Cas moaned, Dean moaned. They got progressively louder, sloppier, and Dean got rougher.

Cas felt the familiar build up and looked Dean in the eye, the sight put him over the edge. He let himself go at the back of Deans' throat. The hunter gladly accepted and swallowed quickly.

Dean was out of breath, he helped Cas get his boxers back on and laid next to him. Gently letting his fingers trace over the angels bare chest.

"How was it? Different, right? Better." Dean smirked.

Cas nodded, "Oh, yes."

He pulled Dean into a messy kiss and flipped them around, so now Cas was on top. He bit down a little too hard on Deans' lower lip, but didn't stop. He could feel the hunters arousal underneath him, he pulled away and gave Dean that look that anyone would die for.

"Your turn."


	6. Chapter 6

Cas tied Deans' hands to either bed post, then he moved down and pointed at Deans' legs.

"Can I tie these too?" Cas asked, smirking.

Dean nodded, his breath caught in his throat as he looked at the angels lips.

Cas pulled his eyebrows together, he crawled back up the bed. He parted Deans' legs and climbed up between them, he maintained heavy eye contact. He stopped with both hands next to Deans' rib cage, on either side and his face just inches from Deans'.

He could feel Cas' hot breath and the undeniable electricity between them. He wiggled around and let out a groan when his cock rubbed against Cas' leg, causing intense friction. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling.

"Look at me, Dean."

Deans' eyes flew open at the sound of Cas' voice. It was low, like a growl, and so... dominant. He looked up into the angels' eyes, trying to even his breathing.

"Use your words. Can I tie your ankles to the bed as well?" Cas' voice still powerful, so full of want.

"Yes, Cas." Dean barely got the words out.

Cas smiled, and slid back down the bed. He tied Deans' ankles down and checked them the same way Dean had checked his fingers. Then he reached for the tie, and placed it gently over Deans' eyes. He took a step back and admired the sight in front of him.

Dean was trying to control his breathing, listening intently to any noises around him. Everything was silent, he didn't know what Cas had planned.

Cas looked down at Dean, watching his chest rise and fall. He could tell Dean was trying to guess what was going to happen. He placed a finger on Deans' right foot, Dean immediately jumped at the contact. He trailed the finger up his leg, at an achingly slow pace.

Dean let out a long drawn out groan, and pushed his leg towards Cas, trying to get more contact.

Cas quickly pulled his hand away. "Oh no, Dean. You're going to stay still." It wasn't a question. Cas' voice was like gravel, Dean nodded. "Words, Dean."

"I'll stay still." It was more like a whisper.

Cas smiled and placed a finger back on the ankle, starting the sweet torture all over again.

Deans' leg shook. He bit his lip, using all his might to stay still.

Cas reached Deans' inner thigh, then stopped.

Dean gasped at the sudden loss of contact. Then he twitched as Cas began on his left ankle. His cock twitched, and he thought he was going to explode right there.

Cas watched every reaction Dean gave, taking in all the new information he was receiving. He slowly made his way up to the inner thigh again. Then stopped and climbed in between Deans' legs. He put a finger on either side and Cas watched as Dean tried to control his body. He slowly made his way up, he licked his lips as Deans' cock jumped in response to his touch.

Dean was practically panting, trying to absorb any touch Cas gave him.

When Cas reached the top of Deans' thighs, he stopped. He leaned over putting his lips right above Deans'.

It took everything Dean had to not lean in.

"Tell me what you want, Dean."

Cas' voice sent a chill everywhere on Deans' body.

"I.. want you." Dean could barely speak.

"You want me to what?" Cas' voice was a whisper.

"Touch me. Please."

"Oh, Dean. You can do better than that."

Deans' breath caught in his throat. Did Cas want me to beg?

"Cas, please. Please, touch me." His voice was full of longing and want.

Cas trailed a finger over the head of Deans' cock.

Dean immediately moaned and bucked his hips up.

"No, still." Cas reminded him.

"Please! Oh, God. Cas, please!" Dean was trying so hard to not move. His whole body was shaking with anticipation.

Cas lowered himself, his face right above Deans' cock. "Beg for me, Dean."

Dean let out a low groan, "Please, Cas! Please!" He didn't recognize his own voice, it was so desperate.

Cas licked from the base to Deans' head.

Dean let out a moan he would never admit to and pulled on his restraints, trying to remain still.

Cas took Dean into his mouth, a slow agonizing rhythm.

Faster, Cas. Please, faster. Dean started subconsciously praying.

Cas immediately responded, moving faster. He felt Dean shudder underneath him. He kept going, faster, harder, deeper. He reached up and removed the tie from Deans' eyes.

Dean looked down at the angel, his pupils dilated with lust.

"Oh, fuck. Cas. 'M not gonna last..." Dean's words came out in a slur.

Cas held the eye contact, hollowing his cheeks and taking Dean to the back of his throat.

I'm coming, Castiel. Dean prayed so hard.

Cas took every drop down his throat and licked Dean until he was soft.

Dean was left panting.

Cas reached up and untied his hands, then crawled off of the bed and untied his ankles. He looked up at Dean through his eyelashes. Both of them naked, yet surprisingly comfortable around each other.

"Did I do alright?" Cas' voice was full of wonder and concern.

"Cas... That was amazing." Dean was still trying to control his breathing.

"Next lesson, paddles and whips."

Cas looked confused, but Dean just smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean stood from the bed and made his way to the bathroom, "Care to join me?"

Cas nodded and followed the hunter. He stood still as Dean started the water, letting it adjust to a comfortable temperature. Cas stepped in carefully behind Dean and felt the warm water cascade over his skin. He closed his eyes and smiled, feeling Deans' strong hands work soap over his shoulder blades from behind him. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and started rubbing the soap across the the other mans' chest.

Dean smirked against Cas' neck, letting his hands explore the angels' perfect stomach. Cas let out a strangled moan and rested his head back against Deans' chest. He felt the hands move slowly up and down his torso, savoring every inch. He opened his eyes and turned to face Dean, looking up into those green eyes that have always left him speechless. They stood like that, just looking at each other in the eye, surrounded by comfortable silence and steam.

Finally, Dean leaned in. Their lips met, but it wasn't like before, this was different. This wasn't lust, heat, and rough. It was soft, passionate, and strong. Dean felt something in his chest explode, leaving him breathless as he pulled away.

Cas opened his eyes to see a very confused looking Dean. He pulled his eyebrows together and took a small step back. "Dean, are you alright?"

Deans' eyes snapped up to meet the bright blue orbs staring at him. "Cas..." It was almost a whisper, he let his eyes glance down at Cas' perfect lips. Before he could stop himself he launched himself at Cas, lips pushing together in heated passion.

Cas let a low growl escape from his throat and fall into Deans' mouth, shoving his hands into the hunters' hair. Dean pushed Cas gently against the shower wall and ran his hands down the angels' sides, resting them on his hips. Those hipbones...

Dean slowly ground his hips against Cas. He tried to savor everything about the man against him. He had his eyes shut tightly, trying to memorize every scent, taste, and feeling. They pulled away, both breathing hard and trying to understand what the other was thinking.

"Cas... Can I-"

"Yes, Dean. Please." Cas knew exactly what Dean wanted, and he wanted nothing more than to give it to him.

Dean turned quickly and stopped the shower, grabbing Cas' hand and leading him from the bathroom. He didn't even stop to dry himself off. Cas had a wide grin as he followed Dean back into the room.

They stopped right before the bed, Dean turned back to Cas. He placed his hands on either side of the angels' face, pulling him in for a slow, meaningful kiss. He turned so Cas had his back to the bed, then gently began lowering him onto the bed without breaking the kiss.

Cas allowed himself to fall onto the bed, leaving his eyes closed. He trusted Dean, he knew this would be fine in the end. He loves Dean, he wanted to show him.

They were a tangled mess in the center of the bed, Dean sat up and looked down at Cas. The angel just smiled and held his hands up. Dean shook his head, "I'm not going to tie you up, Cas. Not for this, this is different... special."

Cas nodded and felt a blush creep to his cheeks. Dean situated himself between Castiels' legs and lowered himself back over the man, crashing their lips together.

Both of their erections jumped in response to the kiss, causing a moan to slip from one mouth to the next. Their hands were all over each other, a mess of tangled limbs. Sweat and love seeping from every pore on their bodies.

Dean reached into his bag on the edge of the bed, digging around for lube, while still keeping the close contact. He found it and pushed the bag off of the bed.

Using his knees, he spread Cas' legs further. He popped the bottle of lube open, breaking the kiss. Cas let out a frustrated moan at the loss of contact. Dean smirked and coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube, he leaned back down smashing his mouth back to Castiels'.

He carefully led his hand down between the angels' legs and pulled away, keeping their faces close.

"Are you sure, Cas?" Dean stared down into blue eyes. He let out a held breath, seeing the emotion on Cas' face. His eyes were full of love, worry, and lust.

"I've never been so sure about something, Dean... Please." Cas' voice was low, filled with longing.

Deans' chest tightened at the words. He nodded and pulled Cas into a soft, gentle kiss as he slipped one finger past the tight ring of muscle. Cas gasped and his body naturally tightened. Dean stilled, waiting for the other man to adjust.

After a minute, Cas nodded. "I'm okay, Dean."

Dean began moving his finger, slowly in and out. He curled it up slightly, exploring. Cas' breathing picked up and Dean watched every emotion fly over the other mans' face.

He pulled out slowly, putting two fingers together and slowly pushed back in. Cas let out a low groan and rolled his hips. Dean closed his eyes, the sight of Cas coming undone beneath him was almost too much.

He was so lost in the man beneath him, he didn't realize his tempo picked up. Cas was moaning and having a very hard time staying still. Dean slowly eased a third finger into Cas, watching his face. He didn't even look like he was in pain, his face showing nothing but pleasure.

Dean moved faster, curling his fingers slightly. He hit a small bundle of nerves and Cas let out a moan. Deans' breath caught in his throat. The noise that escaped from Cas was obscene. Dean pulled his fingers out and reached back over for the lube, rubbing a generous amount on his cock. He held eye contact with Cas as he lined himself up with the angels' entrance.

Dean and Cas had their eyes locked on each other, Dean slowly pushed in. Slowly inching his way inside of the angel.

Cas' mouth opened and his eyes slammed shut. He was trying to absorb every feeling that Dean was giving him. He felt every inch of Dean enter him, until he finally bottomed inside of him. He opened his eyes, his mouth slack as he looked into the green eyes above him.

"You okay?" Deans' voice was rough, filled with lust and concern.

"I'm okay. Please, Dean, move." Cas let out a small moan.

Dean pulled back slowly and slammed back inside, letting a low moan escape as his lips met Cas'.

They moved together, developing a steady rhythm. They were so close, bodies sticking to each other. Every moan, every kiss, every touch was pure and raw.

Dean could feel the familiar heat building in his stomach, he changed his angle and struck Cas' prostate. Cas let out a loud moan, and suddenly there was wind in the room.

Dean opened his eyes and his mouth fell open as he looked down at Cas. The angel had his eyes closed, breathing hard, and his black wings were visible. They were stretched out across the room, Dean didn't know if Cas even realized it.

Cas could feel every small detail of Dean inside him, feeling a foreign sensation in his lower stomach. His wings jutted out, he couldn't stop them. He opened his eyes to look at Dean.

Dean looked back into those blue eyes and picked up his rhythm, striking Cas' prostate with every thrust. The wings wrapped around both of them, enclosing them in a shield of strong feathers. Dean put his hands on Cas' back, lifting him up so that Cas was on his lap.

They continued, slowly, staring into each others eyes. They exchanged small, loving kisses.

Cas was first to lose it, he came hard on Deans' chest. His head fell back as his body convulsed around Dean. Dean released himself inside of Cas, bringing the other mans' lips to his own.

Dean laid him gently back onto the bed and pulled out slowly. Cas was a sweaty mess, his wings were splayed out on display.

Cas smiled and pulled Dean down next to him, holding him tightly. His wings closed around them again. "I love you, Dean..."

Deans' body went still, he looked up into blue eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam sighed as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. Hopefully they're done falling in love already... Sam knew about Dean and Cas for a long time, although he would never admit it to Dean. He could see the way they looked at each other, they way they smiled and swooned over each other. Cas was a little more obvious about it than Dean, but Dean wasn't very good at hiding it either.

He parked the old beat up car he was driving, and stepped out. He was trying to be as loud as he could, he didn't want to walk in on something embarrassing... He shuddered at the thought, but knocked on the door of the hotel room loudly.

Dean jumped off of the bed and rushed to the door, pulling it open quickly. Please be Sam...

"Hey, Dean. Where-"

Dean cut him off with a quick hug, "Hey, man! How was it? You hurt?" He ran his eyes over his brother, checking for any new cuts or bruises.

Sam chuckled lightly, "No, I'm fine. Where's Cas?"

Dean stepped aside to let Sam inside the room, "He, uh, we kind of got into a fight..."

"A fight? Like, a fist fight?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"No, like an argument. We had different views on some things." Dean wouldn't make eye contact with Sam at this point.

"Dean, you guys aren't even a couple, yet. How could you possibly be fighting already?"

Deans' eyes shot up to Sams'.

"Sammy, I'm not... Cas and I... We are not... I'm not..."

Sam just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

He set his bag down on the edge of his bed, that was still neatly made, and noticed a small bottle of lube on the nightstand. He was going to say something sarcastic, but resisted when he saw the look of confusion and hurt on Deans' face.

"Alright, tell me what happened."

Dean turned and poured two glasses of whiskey and handed one to his brother. He was debating on telling his brother everything, he took a long sip of his drink.

"Well, I was teaching him things... it got sorta heated." He watched Sams' face, not noticing any changes in his expression, he continued. "When we were done... He told me.. that he loves me."

Sam didn't move, "And?"

Dean face was full of surprise, "AND... I didn't say anything back. How could I? I don't love him... Not like that."

"Yes, you do. Dean, I can see the way you guys look at each other. Even a blind person can see how much you guys care about each other."

Dean looked like he was in shock, "Sam, you can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm serious. So, how about you get over yourself? Grow some and tell the man the truth. Do the world a favor and just fuck the guy already."

Dean blushed so quickly and looked down. Sam stared up at him, "Dean?"

Dean didn't look, he looked everywhere but at his brother.

"Dean. Did you...? Did you fuck Cas?" Sam had a ridiculous smile on his face. He looked so smug.

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean tried his best to sound intimidating, it didn't work.

Sam started laughing, "You did, didn't you?! Oh my God, this is great. I KNEW IT."

"Hey! Knock it off, Sam." Dean was getting angry now.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I just... I knew it!" Sam stood and patted his brother on the back, "I'm proud of you, now will you go find Cas before you forget you're gay?"

Dean shoved Sams' hand away and grabbed his keys, "Fuck off, Asshat."

Cas stood outside of the bar and tried to remember some of the things Dean taught him, confidence. He held his head high and pulled the door open. He walked slowly to an open bar stool.

The bartender approached him with a bright smile, "Heya, Sugar. What can I get for you?"

Cas nodded, he glanced over the menu, "A Sex on the Beach? Yes, one of those."

"Sure thing." The bartender went to work, blending the alcohol together flawlessly.

Cas looked around the bar, it was slowly picking up, the music getting louder. He glanced at the clock on the wall, 6:15p.m. I wonder what Dean is doing.

After Cas had told him he loved him, Dean hadn't said anything. He just laid there and stared, then left. He got up and left.

Maybe he doesn't love me. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. He just left. I gave myself to him, and he left.

He sighed loudly and sipped the pink drink the bartender gave him. He turned as a petite blond sat next to him, giving him a cocky smile.

"Hey, cutie. I'm Meg. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I just needed to clear my head, I've had an interesting past few weeks." Cas took another sip and glanced over at the blond, "What about you?"

She began to twirl several strands of her hair between her fingers. "Well, I just went through a break up a few weeks back. So, I come here hoping to find weak men to buy my drinks and tell me all their problems."

"That seems counterproductive..." Cas looked down at his empty drink.

"Another one, please." Meg tossed the bartender some money and smiled over at Cas.

Dean reached into his pocket and fished out his cell phone. Still no response from Cas. He'd been driving around for a couple of hours, searching every hide out or place Cas could possibly be.

He reached a red light and let out a loud sigh, he rested his head on his hands. How could I do this to Cas? Do what I did, and then leave? I ran. I ran from Cas. Fuck.

He looked up as the light turned green, he glanced to the left and saw Cas through the window of a bar. He pulled the Impala up to the curb and killed the lights. He looked back through the window and saw Cas sitting with a beautiful blond girl. She was too close, Dean felt the anger rise in him.

She's talking to Cas... MY Cas.

He jumped out of the car and opened the door to the bar, he stepped inside and his eyes locked with Cas'.

Cas just smirked and leaned in, kissing the girl with determination.

Dean felt his blood boil, all color draining from his face.

Alright, Cas. Two can play this game.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean ignored the stare Cas was giving him, and made his way to a girl sitting alone in a booth. He put on his best flirt face and began a conversation with the girl. He kept throwing sideways glances at Cas, who was ignoring him completely at this point. This isn't working...

That's when the idea hit him, like a freight train. He stood, ignoring the girls' protests, and glanced around the bar. His eyes stopped on a very attractive brunette, he smirked and began to make his way over to the opposite side of the bar that Cas was on.

He sat down next to the brunette and let out a sigh. The brunette turned to him, "Are you alright?"

Dean shook his head, "I'm not really sure. I think I just need another drink... Can I get one for you also?"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Dean ordered two beers and turned, "I'm Dean."

"Ryan."

They shook hands and exchanged smiles.

"So, Dean, tell me what's bothering you." Ryan took a long sip of his beer, keeping his eyes locked on Deans'.

Dean began telling him, vaguely, about what was going on. He avoided names, and the fact that he was in the bar, just trying to tell the other man only the basics. Ryan listened, smiling when something was funny, frowning when something was upsetting. Dean felt like he was just too simple, too predictable. He risked a glance over at Cas, and immediately regretted it.

Cas was staring, hard, at Dean. His blue eyes almost murderous, glancing between Dean and the other man. Dean cleared his throat and looked back into the brown eyes in front of him. This...this is working.

"You seem distracted, do you want to go somewhere a little more quiet?" Ryan flashed him a bright smile.

"Uh, y-yeah, okay." Dean set his beer down and followed the other man out of the bar, feeling the heat from blue eyes following them.

They stepped out into the parking lot and Dean leaned against his Impala, Ryan shoved himself against Dean. He looked up into Deans' eyes and leaned in.

What am I doing? I can't do this... Who cares if Cas kissed someone else? He told me he loves me and I left him. He has every right to be upset. I shouldn't do this to him, I can't do this to him.

Dean froze, trying to push the other man away from him. Ryan was stronger than he looked, he let his hands roam over Deans' chest. Dean struggled against the rough, unfamiliar hands.

"Stop." Dean pushed against the other mans chest.

Ryan took a few steps back, "What the hell?!"

He began to move back towards Dean, but was stopped in his tracks when Cas stepped between them. Dean couldn't see them, but he could feel Cas' wings wrapped around him protectively.

"Leave." Cas' voice was so low, Dean almost turned to leave, just to obey the demand in Castiels' voice.

Ryan didn't think twice, he turned on his heel and jumped in his car, peeling away from the parking lot.

Cas turned to look at Dean, "Are you hurt?"

Dean shook his head, "No, I'm okay."

He took a step closer to Dean, his wings tightening their grip on him. "What were you thinking? You could've been hurt. Don't ever do that again. I don't care how angry you are."

Dean was having a hard time looking at Cas in the eye, he just nodded. His heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest, his stomach swimming with guilt. I almost kissed another guy to make Cas jealous... What the hell was I thinking?

His thoughts were interrupted by Cas' hand on his chin, lifting his head so their eyes locked. Dean looked into blue eyes, all anger disappeared from Castiel as he watched green eyes. Dean leaned down, their lips brushed lightly. Cas moved his hand to behind Deans' neck, pulling him closer. Their lips moving gracefully slow. Dean felt his chest fall, his breath catching in his throat.

Cas pulled away and stared up into green eyes, "I love you, Dean. I know you're not ready to hear that-"

"I love you, too. Cas... I love you, too." Dean closed his eyes, pulling Cas into an embrace. He felt the wings tighten around him.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" Cas whispered into Deans' neck.

"About that... We will have to get a separate room. Sam probably won't want to hear all the ways we are about to make up from this fight." Dean ran his hands down the angels' back.

"That's probably a good idea."

"Come on, Angel."


	10. Chapter 10

"Single or double?"

"Single is fine." Dean glanced around the hotel lobby, he had his hand rested on the small of Cas' back.

The hotel clerk looked between the two men with an odd look.

"What can I say? He's a cuddler." Dean winked at the kid behind the desk, and Cas blushed fiercly.

"Deeeean." Cas whined quietly, making Dean chuckle.

Dean rubbed his fingertips along the angels' back and smiled over at him, "It's okay."

The guy made a small face of disgust and handed Dean the keys. The hunter snatched them from the kids hand, he threw him a dirty look. Cas just smiled, "Thank you."

They made their way out into the parking lot, Cas glanced up at the stars. Dean looked over at him, watching his eyes dart around the dark sky, not being able to pick which star they wanted to focus on. He grabbed Cas' hand, "Come on."

Dean scanned the key card and the door clicked open, he stepped in. Before the door could shut, Dean had Cas' lips crashing into his own. He returned the kiss quickly, letting his tongue meet the other.

Cas pushed against Deans' chest, his back hit the wall and Cas stepped up, lips meeting again. Dean parted his legs and groaned when Cas' thigh brushed against his erection. Cas swallowed the groan in an instant. He grabbed the top of Deans' jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders, Dean obliged immediately. He reached up and pushed the trench coat off of the angel.

Cas pulled back, ripping clothing and shredding anything that was in his way. He pushed Dean onto the bed with force. He slowly climbed on top of him, both of them with nothing on but boxers. He straddled the hunter and stared down into his eyes.

Dean stared back up into blue eyes, dilated with lust and love. He leaned up and took Castiels' lips in his own. The kiss began sweet, but quickly took a different direction. Cas moved against Deans' mouth with intent and want.

Cas broke the kiss, his chest heaving, and looked down at Dean. He scooted down the bed, not breaking eye contact, and took Deans' boxers into his mouth. He bit down on the waistband and pulled slowly, peeling the soft fabric down the hunters' legs.

Dean could've come just from the sight in front of him. It took everything he had to contain himself. He watched as Cas pulled his boxers off of his right foot, leaving him a naked mess on the bed. Cas crawled back up, stopping right above Deans' throbbing member. He looked at it, then at Dean. He took Dean into his mouth, watching the other mans' reaction.

Deans' eyes slammed shut, his mouth forming a perfect. "O". Cas watched as the hunter was unfolding beneath him, he could feel him tensing up.

"Oh, no. Not yet, Dean."

Cas moved back up and pulled his own boxers off, he situated himself on all fours. Deans' eyes were almost black, only a small circle of green remained.

"Cas... You're so beautiful."

"Stop, Dean. Fuck me." Cas' voice was silk to Deans' ears.

He moved behind the angel and almost lost it again. He took a few breaths and reached for the lube, slicking a few fingers. He stared down at his angel, watching the black feathers becoming more visible. They were shaking with anticipation, Dean loved it.

He pressed one finger against the tight muscle and slid past it, watching Cas shake and groan. Dean let a moan slip out from behind his lips, he loved the way Cas looked underneath him. He moved slowly, gradually quickening his pace.

"Dean, Dea- please."

Cas' whimpers were only encouragements as Dean slipped in another finger. He moved quicker, curling his fingers. Cas let out a sharp moan that sent chills down Deans' spine. He moved quicker, hitting the same spot with force. Cas let out the same moan every time, making Dean not want to stop.

"Dean... Please, if you don't fuck me right no-"

Cas was silenced at the feeling of Deans' cock pressed against his entrance. Dean had lubed himself while Cas was slowly unfolding. He exhaled and gently pressed himself inside, immediately stilling.

"Cas, you're so tight. Fuck. You okay?"

"Ye-yes, Dean. Please." Cas was begging.

Dean didn't hesitate, he began moving. Slowly, absorbing every sound and feeling that was Castiel. He picked up his pace, eventually until he was slamming into Cas, striking his prostate with every thrust. Cas was letting out obscene noises, it was making Deans' head spin.

He felt Cas release, his body tightening around him. Dean followed closely, moaning a muffled version of Cas' name as he fell onto the bed.

Cas cuddled up next to him, circling his wings around both of them.

"Are we official?" Cas looked up into hazed green eyes.

"What are you talking about, Cas?"

"I heard it on the radio... A girl said her and her boyfriend were now 'official'."

Dean smiled, "Do you want to be official?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. We're official." Dean wrapped an arm around Cas' shoulders, careful not to disrupt the feathers.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, angel."


	11. Chapter 11

"Dean?" Sam knocked on the door louder, "Dean? Come on, man."

Dean rolled out of the death grip Cas had on him and moved to the door. He opened it slowly, "What, Sam?"

"Hey, I found a small case. I'm going to go ahead and check it out. You stay here with Cas and enjoy your... honeymoon." Sam chuckled lightly.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay. Call if you need help... and it's not a damn honeymoon."

Sam just smiled at Dean, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Dean watched Sam get into the car and pull out of the parking lot. He turned and jumped back when he saw Cas standing inches from him.

"Damn it, Cas. We've talked about this."

"I'm sorry, Dean. Where is Sam going?"

"Oh, he found a case."

Cas cocked his head to the side, "So, shall we enjoy our... honeymoon?"

Dean groaned, "This isn't a honeymoon."

He walked around Cas and into the bathroom, "I'm gonna take a shower. You want to grab some breakfast?" He didn't wait for Cas to answer, he turned the water on and washed himself quickly. He jumped out and dried himself, wrapped the towel around his hips, and opened the bathroom door. He froze.

Cas was occupied in setting up the small table with a variety of breakfast food. Dean glanced at the bacon, pancakes, eggs, hashbrowns, biscuits and gravy, then back at Cas.

"Where did you find this slice of Heaven?"

Cas turned to look at him, confused. "This is not Heaven, Dean. I found the food in the hotel lobby. I simply moved it here."

"You did leave some for other people, right?"

"Of course." Cas glanced at Deans' face, then let his gaze fall and stop on towel hanging off of those hips.

Dean smirked, "Let me get dressed, then we will eat."

"Please don't."

Dean met Cas' stare, "Okay."

They sat together at the small table and exchanged stories about any and everything. Dean smiled as Cas went on about his brothers and sisters in Heaven, watching the angels' eyes shine with love and passion. This is where he wanted to be, by Castiels' side, forever.

I love him. He's mine.


End file.
